


prompt: under the mistletoe with you

by xsquareone



Series: prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Narry i ich wspólne święta. Jakieś przygotowania i romantyczny pocałunek pod jemiołą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt: under the mistletoe with you

Przyjemny zapach pierniczków roznosił się po całej kuchni, gdzie obecnie przebywałem, przygotowując składniki na masę do ciasta, które miałem zamiar upiec w następnej kolejności. Ostatnie dwie godziny poświęciłem ulubionym smakołykom mojego chłopaka, wiedząc, że dzisiejszy wieczór poświęcimy dekorowaniu prawie siedemdziesięciu cynamonowych pierniczków, z których część jeszcze piekła się w piekarniku, a reszta rozłożona była na długim blacie kuchennym.

Schyliłem się, otwierając szufladę, z której wyciągnąłem makutrę i położyłem ją na stole. Przebiegłem jeszcze wzrokiem po wszystkich składnikach, chcąc mieć pewność, że wszystko, czego potrzebuję, jest w zasięgu mojej ręki. Uśmiechnąwszy się, poprawiłem mój świąteczny fartuch (zeszłoroczny, gwiazdkowy prezent od Zayna) i zabrałem się do roboty, wiedząc, że dzisiejszego dnia czeka mnie jeszcze wiele obowiązków. Święta były za pasem i chciałem, by wszystko poszło po mojej myśli. Zwłaszcza, że były to pierwsze Święta, które miałem spędzić z Niallem jako moim chłopakiem i naszymi rodzinami.

Powoli, zerkając co jakiś czas na przepis, by niczego nie pomylić, dodawałem produkty do miski, gdy nagle delikatny szelest doszedł do moich uszu. Zmarszczyłem brwi, od razu odwracając głowę w stronę hałasu.

\- Szukasz czegoś, kochanie? - spytałem w momencie, gdy ręka Nialla sięgała po jeden z pierniczków. Chłopak zastygł w bezruchu, a ja pokręciłem z dezaprobatą głową, unosząc kąciki ust do góry.

Horan odwrócił się w moją stronę z miną niewiniątka.

\- Nie – odpowiedział szybko. - Ja tylko chciałem sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest z nimi w porządku – wyjaśnił, wskazując palcem na moje wypieki. Uniosłem brwi do góry, niebywale zainteresowany kłamstwem, wychodzącym z ust mojego chłopaka. - Wiesz, leżą tu takie samotne, porzucone. Pomyślałem, że może potrzebują towarzystwa.

Parsknąłem głośnym śmiechem, który rozniósł się echem po kuchni.

\- Żadnego podjadania – ostrzegłem, dodatkowo grożąc mu palcem.

\- Ale _Harry_ – jęknął, przeciągając samogłoskę w moim imieniu. - One tak pięknie pachną! Poza tym, nudzi mi się. Mogę zostać i ci pomóc?

\- Nie! - krzyknąłem, doskonale wiedząc, jak skończy się nasze wspólne gotowanie. A prościej mówiąc, wciąż pamiętając, _jak_ skończyło się nasze ostatnie gotowanie. I choć nie narzekałem na taki obrót sprawy, naprawdę musiałem uporać się z wypiekami już dzisiaj, bo później nie będę miał na nie czasu.

Blondyn wydął dolną wargę jak małe, obrażone dziecko, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- To na mnie nie działa, Ni – stwierdziłem, chcąc wrócić do pracy. Lecz nim cokolwiek zdołałem zrobić, ręce chłopaka oplotły mnie w pasie, a oddech owiał lewą stronę mojego karku, gdzie potem poczułem delikatne muśnięcie wargami.

\- Proszę? - zamruczał, po raz kolejny mnie całując.

\- Ubierz choinkę, a nad tym pomyślę – rzuciłem, wiedząc, że muszę go czymś zająć, inaczej nie da mi spokoju.

Niall westchnął ciężko i niemalże czułem, jak jego ramiona opadają w zrezygnowaniu. Ciepło jego ciała zniknęło z moich pleców i chwilę później słyszałem leniwy szelest kapci o kafelki, gdy mój chłopak kierował się w stronę salonu.

\- W porządku – rzekł obojętnie, brzmiąc na obrażonego, ale wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później mu przejdzie.

\- Grzeczny chłopczyk.

\- Wolę, jak tak nazywasz mnie w łóżku. - Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, parsknąłem śmiechem, zabierając się za przerwaną pracę.

Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, ale zdążyłem wyciągnąć ostatnią porcję pierniczków z piekarnika, dokończyć masę na ciasto i pozmywać naczynia, gdy usłyszałem, jak Niall mnie woła.

\- Już idę! - odkrzyknąłem, ściągając mój fartuszek i wieszając go na wieszaku, zamocowanym na drzwiach. Od razu przekroczyłem próg pomieszczenia i skierowałem się do salonu, gdzie czekała na mnie ślicznie przyozdobiona choinka.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, podziwiając, jak świetnie kontrastują się ze sobą niebieskie i srebrne bańki, które wybraliśmy z Niallem niecały tydzień temu. Efekt dopełniały zaświecone lampki choinkowe, nadające blasku naszemu drzewku i delikatne, owinięte dookoła łańcuchy.

Dopiero teraz tak naprawdę poczułem magię tych Świąt.

\- I jak, podoba się? - Usłyszałem bardzo dobrze mi znany głos. Odwróciłem się, odnajdując za sobą Horana, opierającego się o framugę drzwi. Nie odpowiadając, podszedłem do niego i zarzucając mu ręce na szyję, mocno się do niego przytuliłem, zanurzając twarz w jego obojczyku.

\- Jest cudowna, Ni – wyszeptałem.

\- Myślisz, że zasługuję na nagrodę?

Odsunąłem się od niego na kilka centymetrów, by móc spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

\- Ile chcesz ciasteczek? - spytałem. Niall przejechał językiem po swoich zaschniętych ustach, a potem przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- Myślałem o trochę innej nagrodzie – wyznał, a jego wzrok powędrował ku sufitowi. Podążyłem za jego spojrzeniem, dostrzegając nad drzwiami zawieszoną jemiołę.

Zaśmiałem się, przyciągając blondyna bliżej siebie, po czym nachyliłem się nad nim i złożyłem na jego wargach czuły pocałunek.


End file.
